Hell Bound
by Dragoona
Summary: Hinata bares many an interesting secret, and the balances held between Hell and Humanity have been broken because of it. The simplest of missions was turned into a riot, as torn bonds between families are repaired and new bonds between lovers are built.
1. Discovey

_**Second story of mine. Review if you want I'm the rare breed that doesn't care about reviews. WARNING this story is very weird and can scare very small children. And if you didn't read my first story, the OC's will make no sense to you  
**_

" OK Baa-chan whats the mission?" "As special training, someone of High status from our own village has been requested to see the Lord Hunt of the Karite clan. Along with his daughter Myra."( If you didn't read my first story you will have no idea who these people are) " High status. How High are we talking here?" " The heiress of an important clan." "So what part do I play." " You must keep her from harm, the Karites haven't really been all to friendly with our villages clan." "Now whom is the person I have to protect?" Naruto questions. Hinata walks into the room. " Hinata is the person you will protect." " WHAT! She can easily protect herself. Hell she became a chunin and then a jonin before I even did!" Hinata blushes at the semi- compliment. "Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She isn't a ninja on this mission. She is the person who you protect on the mission. You are the only person who is supposed to be killing people."

" Why can't Hinata just do it on her own?" Naruto says trying to get away with not doing the mission. " Because the people of the moon village Hate Hyugas especially ones that have her appearance. They'll know who she is right off the bat." " And she's unable to fight them herself?" " The people of the moon village are much stronger than we are. But there are less of them." " H-how much s-stronger." Hinata says quietly. Naruto turns around. He didn't know she was even in the room. But when he sees her he nearly gets a nose -bleed. She is wearing a sports bra like top. Its all black with the Hyuga crest on the side of it. It shows almost her entire upper body. Except the parts Naruto wants to see. She is also wearing black shorts that go down to above her knees. One of her arms has the tape stuff that Neji used to wear on his leg and arm. The tape starts from her fingers and goes up to her elbow. While the other arm has fishnet that goes all the way down connecting her top to her hand. It disconnects leaving the fingers showing.

**Well then kit look at that a hot vixen and you are all alone with her. Hehehe.**

_What do you mean stupid fox._

**Nothing really but damn , for a human she's hot.**

_I guess so_

**My kit, is a retard. C'mon it took you this long to realize that she's hot.**

_Whats that mean!_

**You never noticed?**

_Noticed what!?_

**To put things simply , ever since you've known her, she's had larger breasts than the other girls, a nice ass, was usually pretty horny-**

_Pretty Horny?_

**Yeah I can tell it through smell. After all you can tell that she-**

_She what?_

**It's nothing... Thinks of excuse... just that the vixen has the hots for you is all.**

_She does..._

**Yup**

_Jeez and I completely ignored the fact..._

**I'll fix things insert evil, perverted laugh**

_What are you planning!_

**I'm not planning anything. Its what will happen when you enter the demon country.**

_What will happen! I command you to tell me!_

_**You'll find out soon. Hehehe.**_

_H'm Hinata **is** pretty hot all of a sudden. Perhaps spending a little time with her wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps I could even say I forgot my tent so we can share one. If I'm going to be with her so long I might as well get to know her better. We never see each other often. And without her team being around, I might even be able to- WAIT what am I saying. This is my best friend that I've known since the academy days. It would be just wrong to try anything on her. Fucking pervy sage._

" Uh yeah how strong Tsunade." Naruto said snapping out of his daydream. " Take an Anbu black op for example. A chunin from there village could defeat him _**blindfolded**_." "What!? My father is sending me to a place like that! Has he lost all of his sanity!" Hinata said outraged. Naruto looks at her like if she were crazy. _She never gets angry. And she always stutters. Where the Hell have I been for her to change so dramatically! _" Calm down Hinata. I'm sure no harm will come your way with Naruto, right." " Naruto only huh... I'm doomed." " Hey I can take it if Sakura insults me , but your supposed to be nice! You are not allowed to insult me!" " Oh, keep your little silver medal sex toy out of this will ya." Hinata shot back. Shizune and Tsunade burst out laughing at hearing Hinata call Sakura that."OK Hinata if you don't trust Naruto enough, Kiba will go with you." "sigh fine."

_What! Fuck, now I can't do anything! That loud mouth Kiba will do nothing but get in the way of my plans! Wait... since when did I have plans?_

**Oh, my,my little kit. Looks like someone's going into heat. After seeing that fine little vixen.**

_Going into what?_

**Heat. It's a dog thing. When you crave sex. And after me not being laid for 16 years, you'll be the horniest creature on this earth.**

_And now that fucking Kiba's in the way... Ugh! Stop thinking like that Naruto!_

**I see nothing wrong with you getting horny... I bet shes probably not wearing a bra with that. **

_What's that got to do anything!_

**I mean, just imagine her without that skimpy little top on h'm. **

_Hell yeah... HEY Stop trying to poison me you fucking fox._

**And perhaps without those tight shorts. **

_Oh Yeah mentally drools... Quit it!_

**She must be lucky with the Byakugan. Seeing through clothes and all.**

_That would be awesome... GRRRR STOP!_

" Earth to Naruto, anybody in there?" Shizune questions. "Huh?" Naruto replies. Kiba has walked through the door. He turns toward Hinata. " Well, well, well aren't you looking pretty damn sexy today H'm." Kiba says suggestively. Hinata just blushes and begins to giggle in a flirtatious manner. Naruto stares at her and grumbles. " Enough! Naruto you fill Kiba I on the mission. You three will depart tomorrow." " D-does it h-have to be s-s-so s-soon?" Hinata says returning back into her little turtle shell. (metaphor!) " Yes, Hinata. I know you don't like the mission but you'll have to live with it." Tsunade answers. " What the Fuck!? First your nice, then your a total bad ass now your nice again. MAKE UP YOU FREAKIN MIND!" "I-I can't h-help i-i-it." Hinata replies. " Naruto, it's a girl thing. Trust me you would not understand." Tsunade says.

_**Later that day**_

"OK mutt heres what we do. Hinata is the important person we need to protect. She's going into a village that can kill people like the Akatsuki, blindfolded. If you screw up you die. So try not to make any mistakes. Just follow Hinata, let her have her meeting, and take her back. That simple." "Fine then Naruto. But why your here I don't know. Hinata and I can do this alone." " If it weren't for the fact Hinata wanted to be extra safe you wouldn't even be here." " She didn't want to be extra safe. She just knew you'd screw up." " Boys!" Hinata yells getting the others attention. They both turn to see her. " Fighting right now really isn't necessary is it?" " You know something Naruto, I hate it when she does that." " Does what?" " Is all like evil and then talks to you in the nicest manner." " And how long has she been acting like this?" "... I actually have no idea." Kiba replied. " She kinda acted like this when she was younger."

"I never noticed." " You never notice anything!" " Boys! Could you at least talk about me when I'm not around!" "freak" Naruto mumbles softly. Hinata gives him a death glare. " What are the chances that if I throw something at you it will be an extremely sharp weapon?" Naruto begins to slowly back away, trying to escape Hinata's penetrating glare and terrible scowl. While walking backwards, Naruto trips fumbling backwards landing behind Kiba. Naruto immediately begins pushing Kiba in front of him as he walks. " Just calm down, and no one gets hurt, more preferable me." Hinata just turns away.

_**Another time skip, to next day.**_

" How much further?" " Naruto , Shut up. When we'll there you'll know." " jeez Hinata quit being so cruel." Naruto says. " Why?" " Well... for one thing... Does it look like I know what the place looks like! I could walk right past it and not know!" " Fine I'll describe it. It's a dark wretched place in which the sun never rises but in the summer. There will be a red aurora illuminating the night sky. Never any other color. Every one there is dark and mistrusting. All of them are killers, even seemingly normal village people can turn into murderous monsters. The leader is known as the Kirakage (Kira means killer kage means shadow) Underneath him is the most prestigious clan of that village. The Karites. My clans exact opposite. There clan is stronger, but us Hyugas have them under our control. They fear us, mainly my mother and I." "How come only you and your mother?" Kiba questions.

"Because we are the bare blood of the clan." " Whats that mean"(you can guess who would ask that) "We are the main blood. All Hyugas are descended from one single line. That line, by the way isn't human insert evil smirk" " NOT HUMAN!?" The boys say in unison. " Yes, they were vampires you could say, but they were different. There weaknesses consisted of other aspects." " But that would mean your not entirely human" Hinata smiles showing her pointed canines, which have a seeming of blood on the tips. "Exactly"

_**Now you see, the Kyuubi isn't the only one that is a worry. This is the weirdest story ever. Well see you next chapter.**_


	2. Akutenshi

_**Well here it is in all its glory. Creepy yes, but hey it's me who's writing it. Besides theres a large twist forming. I just need to figure out what it is... You should expect it to be weird by now!**_

"ok then... moving on. You said there was a single line. Yet in you 'vampire' description you said _they_. How many are there?" Kiba utters moving away from the Hyuga-vampire heiress thing. " There are four. Two are sisters. The first sister was the starter of the Hyuga clan. The other, the starter of the Karite clan" "Then what of the other two?" " Well, for there to be a child there are two parents. No?" "oh..." " OK next question. You said you could call them vampires. Whats the real name." Naruto says in a (OMG its amazing) serious tone. "They are known as the Akutenshi. I suppose you could say, it was the truth behind why I had been so nice and comforting as a child." "Is that so." Kiba says disbelieving. " A Akutenshi is someone who. Is meant to go to Hell."

"What?! Why?" The jinchuuriki said raising his voice "Akutenshi, always know who and what they are. So they always try and do what is right. To avoid being sent to Hell. They were created to ensure that the balance between good and evil is kept. Then, once they die. In Hell do they go. Without any say." "You've got to be kidding me. What sick twisted monster would come up with something like that!" Kiba said, Akamaru barking along in agreement. " Lucifer is a very twisted creature. And trust me I know. I spent my whole life avoiding having to go to Hell... but it's too late now." "What?" Naruto said in a hushed tone. "Ive been there. And it is much worse than anyone could ever of thought"

"Well then why don't you give us a description. If you were actually 'there'." Kiba again says in a disbelieving tone. "Naruto, do you remember the mission where you, I and Chouji had to protect the princess of the nano country. And I after fighting that sand guy sunk into that giant sand pit." "Of course, I remember, how could I not! I was the one who pulled you out of the pit." "Well thats where it happened" "But you were only in that pit for like, a minute!" "Mere minutes on earth were hours in Hell. I was literally stuck there for a good thirty minutes. Winds blew ferociously carrying embers with them. Demons of every size lurked. Some of tortured humans' souls. By hurting them and playing terrible games involving the removal of limbs. While others, mainly, as I could tell male demons, raped the poor young souls of girls who had have yet to probably even loose there virginity. I, fitting into the category of, being a young female , thats well, a virgin, didn't improve the situation. When a few demons looked up at me with a blood thirsty, and perhaps perverted look, I ran as fast as I could the opposite way, attempting to avoid any other monsters that had been in these depths. But running wasn't the best idea I had. For when I turned around to see if there was anything following,

I had bumped into the largest demon of all. I stumbled backwards trying to get away,But I had found the other demons had caught up. This larger demon,it grabbed me tightly, pulling me far above the ground until its face was near mine. It had to have know what I was. There wouldn't have been such a chase for a single person. The beast shrunk down to about my size perhaps a bit bigger. It threw me towards a couple other demons. Of which held me tightly. I squirmed and cried furiously attempting to escape, as Lucifer grabbed toward the zipper of my jacket and began to pull it down. I had a bad feeling of what was going to happen next. But then you pulled me out of the that sand pit Naruto, if it wasn't for you I would still be there."

"Why didn't you tell anyone! Something like that could have been the end of you!" Naruto yells grabbing her. " Because... DO you think a single person would have believed me. Let alone my family hates me enough to wish that I stayed in Hell!" Hinata yells tearing up. Naruto facial expression changes from fury to sorrow, as while he loosened his grip, pulled her into an embrace. Kiba just stops and looks around and sniff stuff, trying to avoid seeing his teammate being well, caressed and what not. Naruto holds her tightly, and kisses her neck. She gasps very slightly. " I'd hate to interrupt the both of you, but it's dark, I suggest we set up camp." Kiba yells over to the the lovestruck teens.

All of them had gotten ready to sleep. Hinata had shared a tent with Naruto, and Kiba went alone(for now Muhahahaha) in his own tent. While Naruto and Hinata were in there tent they spent a little time in a discussion. "Um, Naruto-Kun?" "Yeah Hinata?" "A-arigatou." "Hehehe, whats that for?" "For saving me all those years ago. I'm not sure about you, but I certainly didn't want to loose my virginity to Lucifer. Or any of those other demons for that matter." "Well then who were you planning on loosing it to?"

Hinata begins to turn beet red after he asked that. "I...I couldn't tell _you_ something like _that_." "Sure you can. Who would I tell huh, a ten thousand year old demon who can't escape from my stomach? I swear I won't tell a soul." "I, um, well." Hinata begins to point he fingers and stutter sheepishly. "y-you" Naruto sits there in awe. "W-what was t-that Hinata?" "Y-y-you Na-Naruto-K-kun." Naruto still sits in shock. He can't believe any girl would want to have sex... with him. Let alone, Hinata. She became worried that this could of ruined there friendship. She sat there looking at him waiting for some sort of reaction.

Him after reloading his brain and sorting his thoughts immediately tackled her down until she was on the ground with him on top of her. He began to kiss her sweetly turning into something of more passion and lust. She kissed back hoping, pleading, even praying that this was no dream. She so desperately wanted him to actually be kissing. He pressed down onto her. Deepening there kiss. She loved this and just wished for him to be doing this out of love. And not some twisted tease. Naruto stopped and pulled himself off of her. "Did you enjoy that?" " Greatly" "Are you sure, Hinata-Koi?" She nearly fainted at the mere saying of the word Koi, let alone it being attached to her name. "I'm positive." "Well I hope you're expecting that to happen more often. Because I enjoyed that too much to let it be the one and only" Hinata smiles and lays down on her side. Naruto snuggles up beside her.

"I take it this makes us Boyfriend/Girlfriend now doesn't it" Naruto says drowsily "You say it like if it were a bad thing" "It's not, I'm just taking your opinion." "I just kissed you for.. who knows how long. Isn't that an answer itself." "Not really" "And why not?" "I'm not sure if you're one of those girls who kisses a dude for the Hell of it and then leaves." "Naruto I'm certainly not that type of girl. How exactly did you come to that conclusion." "I Just found out your a blood-sucking, Hell bound, nearly raped by the devil, Akutenshi-thing. Everything I know about you could be the opposite." "Well, as I said, I'm **not **that type of girl." "Well then what type are you?" Hinata just smirks evilly. "You're going to have to figure that one on your own."

_**WTF is with all the time skips... Time skip to next morning.**_

Naruto was the first person to wake up. He moved ,carefully trying not to wake the girl who was in his arms.. Still very sleepy and unaware of anything he got up and stretched. He lowered his head down and kissed the sleeping girl on the lips. Just enough to wake her. She leaned up and blinked a few times before fully awakening. Then she turned up to look at Naruto and gasped. She crawled back into a corned, her eyes still fixated on Naruto. She began to quake and shiver in fear. She had never seen him like this before. And it frightened her greatly now. Naruto looks at Hinata shivering in the corner of the tent. He analyzes her and sees fear spreading through her. "Hinata whats wrong, are you okay!" Naruto says quickly. "Naruto...you're...you're" He looks down at himself, trying to figure her fear. "What the..."

Upon looking at himself, her sees his nails have now turned to claws and the cursed seal is no where to be found. From Hinata's third person view, you can also see the small fox like tail (not made of chakra) coming from behind him. Also you would see sharp canines coming out of his mouth , while its closed, and that his whiskers have darkened. But Hinata is staring at his, dark blood red eyes with red slits for pupils. " Hinata I..." He walks closer causing her to go further back into the tents corner. Kiba, hearing the commotion walks into there tent. Apparently Naruto didn't wake up first. Kiba looks at the situation. Naruto looks like a giant killer fox plush toy. And upon movement, causes Hinata to be in great fear. "Naruto... Are you trying to kill Hinata?"

_**I love my Cliff Hanger No Jutsu. Well the stories twist has occurred. Whats going on? Why is Naruto liking Hinata so suddenly. Where are they. When did Kiba wake up. What time is it. Why does Kiba smell like bacon? Why am I asking you so many stupid questions? You will find out in the next chapter.**_


	3. Hell

_**I am pissed. This is my third time writing this fucking chapter. First it was on my USB, which was destroyed. Next I put it on my ipods main files. Principal confiscated it, and then lost it. If I have to write this one more fucking time. I am deleting the entire story! The only reason I am even rewriting it is because this is the main event chapter.**_

"Naruto, Are you trying to kill Hinata?" "Nani? Of course not. I wouldn't ever dare harm Hinata-Koi!" "Then why is she hiding!" "I....I....I don't know...." Naruto said in a hushed tone. His face with a look of sorrow. Hinata overcomes the fear she had just obtained. Slowly she began to stand up. Inch by inch she slowly walked toward him. Until they were face to face. She caressed his cheek, and softly whispered, "What did you do to yourself..." "I don't know." Naruto said quietly. He pulled her into an embrace, with his tail wrapping around her.

"Look it's too early for this much emotion. Unless it's sex. So you both either get laid or quit it already." Kiba remarked. Hinata and Naruto turned toward him and glared. They each walked out. "Just had to ruin a romantic moment." Hinata mumbled under her breath. "I made breakfast." Kiba said. Trying to divert the subject. "What is it? I'm starving!" Naruto said loudly. "It's a food." "H'm, smells like bacon..."

_**In Hell**_

A dark red creature sits upon a throne painted with blood. The screams of the damned ring out in the distance. But the creature isn't finding any pleasure in any blood-curdling scream that he may, and will hear. This is because there are but two people he is in desperation for. He has already let each of them slip his grasp. And he wants them terribly. Rightfully they were his. Or will be. It's an inescapable fate for these two souls. Besides each had already come to him once before. In turn, making the creature want them more. The two of which he yearns are, Akutenshi, Hyuga Hinata, and Akutenshi, Karite Myra.

The first one he had a chance for, was Akutenshi, Karite Myra. On the young girls sixth birthday, her mother had been murdered. During this Myra herself was knocked into a deep state of unconsciousness In this time she had been sent to Hell. Alone, Afraid, and with the **very **recent loss of her mother, she became engulfed with fear. There is a creature residing in Hell, that is most feared, but only because he gives out the punishments that the damned deserve. He, on the other hand is quite nice. Well... as nice as someone from Hell can be. He saw the young child in distress. Upon seeing the girls file. He hid her. She hadn't done anything to be there, so he kept her safe until she had awoken in the real world. Lucifer had found out, but it was after in was too late and the girl had awoken. He severely punished the demon who hid her.

His next chance had come several years afterward. With Akutenshi, Hyuga Hinata. She had been sinking in the pit, unconscious. Upon awakening she had seen a couple of demons, and no- brain panic had arisen in her, causing the girl to run. Lucifer almost had her. She was literally in his grasp. But sadly, to his surprise. The container, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, had rescued her at the very moment he was to take her. Ever since, Lucifer has held a grudge against all of the nine demons, and all of there kin. Making any of which that had remained in Hell, that haven't received a jinchuuriki, suffer. All because of that one little interference.

Satan was to get his revenge, and he was going to get laid. And how lucky for him, the two girls he wanted, and the one jinchuuriki he loathed, would be all together, in one set for his taking. All he needed was patience. "You!" He had snarled. A lowly human in rags approached him. "Y-yes master." "Gather me two of the masters of Sin." "W-Which ones, master." "Fetch me.... The ruler of Lust. And the Ruler of Wrath. They should be of great aid." "Master?" "What is it, you pathetic excuse for a mortal!"Lucifer growled "You are the ruler of Wrath...."the man said, his voice wavering. "Oh right.... The fetch me the ruler of pride!" "Of course master." The human had left, quivering. "Let the games began."

_**Back to our main characters**_

"Hey guys, should we set up camp. It's getting dark...." Kiba pointed out. "Impossible, we just left. It's only two!"Naruto Yelled "Keep going...." Hinata muttered. "But...it's dark...." "That just means we've reached the border of the moon village. We should be there quite soon." "Really?" Naruto said. "It's called the moon village because the moon is always up. As we go closer, it will get darker. By the time we get to Reaper manor, it should be about 8 maybe 9. They should be awake." "What do you mean should?" Kiba said. "The entire village works on nocturnal clock. 9 pm to them, is in a sense, 9 am to us." "ohhhhhh" the boys said in unison. "morons" Hinata mumbled under her breath.

They continued to walk. Every step lead them farther into the darkness. Red auroras begin to cover the sky, and the trees grow less and less. Being replaced with dead ones. Ravens, caw out in the distance. Akamaru growls. Something about this place isn't right. The entire village seems to be rank with death and terror. This makes the boys uneasy. It is already seven. "We must first visit the Kirakage. To inform him of our presence. He is quite strict about certain things." "Okay Hinata." Naruto said.

They've enter the village. Many people stare at them. There glare is more fixated toward Hinata. She ignores it. They approach a black building. With in characters, painted with what seems to be blood, reading "Shinigami" in Japanese. Hinata plainly walks in, the boys, although, quiver a little at how... creepy this place is. Inside, it is much larger than the Hokage tower. It's colour scheme consists of Black, Red, and White. Which are,evidently , the entire villages colours. Hinata leads them up a large stairwell. They walk into a corridor which begins to narrow. They happen to peer into one of the rooms. Hinata ends up turning herself away in disgust. Naruto attempts to look in longer than a minute, but is dragged away by Hinata. "A whore room..." Kiba said, slightly intrigued. "Apparently the Kirakage likes to keep himself occupied." Hinata anathematized.

Hinata lead them into a larger room. At a desk stood a strong young man. He was bald and there was a scorpion tattoo on his head. He wore a tan vest and black pants. (AN:: He looks exactly like the evil guy in the scorpion king 2) He greeted the boys, but gave a mere cold glare toward Hinata. She did, what any teenage girl would, she crossed her arms, leaned slightly on her left leg, and rolled her eyes. "What brings you three into my village?" The Kirakage questioned. " I had been ordered to come here on the behalf of the Karite clan leader." "Then why are these boys with you?" "To protect me from two-faced baboons such as yourself. Or would you prefer me to call you Mr. Arachnid. After all you do seem to like scorpions." Hinata scoffed. "Your clever. But sadly your kind of Hyuga are not accepted in this village. Not after what happened...." The Kirakage said, drifting into thought. "I am welcome wherever I may go." Hinata muttered, becoming agitated.

"Your as feisty as your mother." The Kirakage said with a smirk. "Aren't you a little young to have known my mother?" "I will live on for eternity. My life hasn't an end nor a beginning. I am cursed." "So your alive forever. Well that is an explanation for the whore room." Naruto chuckled. "Sorry you had to see them... I had just finished a little while ago, I must've left the door open" The kage apologized. "For a leader of an evil, creepy village thing..... Your pretty nice." Kiba mentioned. "Honestly, most of us are nice,hard working people. It's our love for darkness and advanced taijutsu and ninjutsu that portrays us as evil." "Okay, now, back to the main discussion... can I.... I mean, we, go to the Karite manor now." Hinata intervened. "Oh of course. But, do be heedful, the Karites are very unfriendly with your kind of Hyuga. Not to mention they are expecting the Hyuga clan leader. Instead of a... what, twenty year old?" "Eighteen" Naruto responded for her. "Even worse.." "Of course, thank you." Hinata said walking out, the boys trailing behind her.

It's 8:30. The three of them walked through the village. More and more people began to come from there homes. But as the three began to notice. Despite the darkness, this village was much like there own. There were normal townsfolk, and teams of Genin training with their sensais. An academy had students rushing into it, along with Anbu guarding village borders. It was just an emo version of Kohona. Then they approached a gate. It was entirely black, with metal skeletons replacing the hinges and keeping it in place. In the middle of the gate was the clan sign. A white skull with a scythe behind it. Hinata began to open the gate. It creaked noisily as it widened. Hinata, upon walking in was shocked. It was literally exactly the same as the Hyuga compounds. Except for the fact is was all black. It even had Ivy crawling up the walls in the same places.

Hinata and the boys went toward the heart of the Karite territory. Of which lied the Karite manor. Hinata knocked on the door. No reply. Frustrated, she tried again. This time the door swung open. But there was no one that had opened it. Hinata slowly crept in. Trying to see if there was anyone there. It was dark. Only candles lit the house. Even though there was clearly a light switch located next to the door. The three of them lurked further. Trying to be as silent as they can. Hinata then thought, _if the Hyugas and Karites are so alike, then they would have to be in the training area in the center of the house. Hopefully this place has the same layout as the Hyuga manor. _ Hinata went left and entered a hallway. With the boys trailing behind. She took a right and then another left.

_This place IS just like the Hyuga manor. H'm I wonder...._ Hinata then took another sharp left it lead straight into a door. It was locked. _Perfect.... _ Hinata then moved to the left of the door and moved a vase. Behind it was a door knob. She pulled it across the door until it was parallel to the locked door knob. She pushed both at the same time. The door rose up vertically. The boys stood in awe. Wondering how Hinata knew what she was doing. She beckoned them to come inside. They did. The Hyuga heiress then, had used her chakra to move the hidden door knob back behind the vase, causing the door to collapse.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered "What?" "How did you know how to find this place.?" " My house and this house are exactly the same. This can lead us to the center of the house. That and this is the same location of my bedroom. It's hell to get in and out of" "Seriously." Kiba said raising his voice slightly. "After that whole incident when that guy tried to kidnap me when I was three, my father decided to keep my room hidden." "That must suck." "On the bright side, if I were to have a boy over, by the time anyone got into this hallway I could hide them." The boys laughed softly.

Then they stop. The hall has ended and in is now a room. There is a bed. With a girl and a dog sitting on it. The girl toiling in a drawing. Hinata was about to try and sneak across, but then Akamaru snuck off and jumped onto the bed to greet the other dog. The girl immediately turned up to see three people standing at the entrance of her room. And an all white dog with brown ears trying to lick her. The girl adjusts her glasses and says, "H'm..... Very friendly dog you have." Kiba immediately goes to get Akamaru. "Sorry about that, he doesn't really act like this too often." Kiba apologized. "H'm...." The girl directs toward Akamaru. "Very cute owner you have." Hinata and Naruto laughed and Kiba just blushes a little.

" So what brings you weird, and colourfully dressed," The girl begins looking at Naruto, "people into my room at such an early hour." "We come from Kohona. I am the Hyuga heiress. The Karite clan leader summoned my father. But, I came in his stead." "Oh so your the Hyuga that daddy said would come." "Daddy? Your father is the Karite clan leader?" "Yup" "...Myra" Hinata said "How'd you know my name?" "Humph, and they say us Hyugas haven't a good memory. Perhaps this will remind you." Hinata said as she started walking toward the Karite heiress. She then stood in front of Myra and bent down slight, to get to eye level with her. Hinata then poked the girl in the stomach. "Tag! Your it!" Hinata taunted. Myra looks baffled for a second, then it hits her. "Hinata!!!" She yelled pulling the Hyuga into a hug. Hinata knowing she can't escape, hugs back, hoping the Karite will let go.

"Why are those boys with you?" Myra said releasing the Hyuga. "My father had them come with me because he thought you Karites would try and kill me or something like that." "No we hate your Mother, not you. SO you will be in o hr,... Well not from me anyway....!" Myra said with a smile. "oh okay... wait what did my mom do." Hinata questioned. " She murdered my mom on my sixth birthday." "Ouch.... The boys said in unison. Myra's gaze drifts toward Kiba. "Your dog friend is cute." Myra says playfully. "I hope you mean the boy and not the canine." Hinata taunted. "Of course I mean the boy! Yami here is the one who thinks the dog is cute." Myra says looking at her pet "Well, you want to see daddy right ?" "He called me here I might as well." "Okay follow me!"

_**Meanwhile in Kohona**_

"Hinata should have made it to the Karite manor by now." Hiashi says. "Do the Karites really hate Hyuga's that badly." Neji questions. "Yes, after an incident from twelve years ago, they hate our guts.... mainly Hinata and her mother." Hiashi says. "Bet you 1000 Ryo Hinata comes back in body bag." Hiashi looks at Neji for a second and then thinks. "Your on." Hiashi responds, getting his wallet.

_**Yes I AM ending this chapter here. But this is only because it's 2:21 in the morning... Well, be prepared for action in the next chap, thats all I have to say.**_


	4. Childish

_**Now for the action chapter. And don't worry... I'm 90 percent sure that I'm not lying..... Also if I write Reaper instead of Karite, please say so. It means the same thing, but I'm very used to typing reaper because Myra Reaper is a character in a story I'm writing for a young author's thing. But for this I'd prefer using the Japanese term.**_

"Okay follow me" The Karite heiress said.

She lead them threw the opposing door of her room. After a few sharp turns and another 'magic door' they were outside. Where the Karite clan leader, and Myra's brother, Toshiru happened to be training.

"Father, the Hyuga you requested has come." Myra said politely.

Lord Karite turned up. "Now either, Hiashi had a recent sex change or he sent his daughter." He said with a laugh.

Although Toshiru just glared at the girl. His fists beginning to tighten.

"My father is still a male. He did, just send me."

"He is as much of a lazy teme as he was when we were kids."

Lord Karite turned toward Naruto. "Have a dog jinchuuriki do we?"

"Fox actually, but how could you tell?" Naruto said.

"Dog jinchuuriki have come through here before. We are in the demon country. Demons tend to like it here. That plus the amount of radiation the moon focuses on our village causes all dog demons to appear through their 'master' per se. And most wolves and jackals to howl at night." The Karite leader said looking at his daughters pet.

"Yami doesn't mean it! Honest!" Myra protested. (A: N: Yami means darkness)

"So I'm not an evil monster thing?"

"No on the contrary, this is supposed to happen when you enter the moon village."

Naruto sighed in relief. But he was still a little curious on when he would turn back to normal. But he thought he shouldn't bother the Karite

"Why is it that you called me here?"

"I was actually hoping your father would come. I do enjoy seeing old friends after thirteen years. Why did he send you?"

"Honestly, I think he is afraid of coming here. So afraid, he thinks your all going to kill any Hyuga that dares set foot in the moon village. So he sent me." Hinata omitted.

"That's just fucked up." Myra said.

"Myra, your language!"Lord Karite scolded.

"But-"

"No buts. You're a young lady, now act like one."

"Anyway, you think your father sent you here just to be murdered?" Lord Karite began.

"Wow, he must be a real teme, that's for sure."

"Myra!"

"It's not fair! You let Toshiru curse!"

"Yes, well, he's older."

"BY FIVE MINUTES!!!!!" Myra yelled.

"Well, your brother is a boy."

"And I'm a feminist!"

"Well our clan isn't" Lord Karite shot back.

"But-"

"Shouldn't you be doing the laundry right now?" Toshiru taunted.

"I hate you all" Myra grumbled.

"Now as I was saying, Hinata your father couldn't be cruel enough to want you dead."

"He thinks I am nothing, as does Neji. No one in my family thinks I'm strong enough to do anything. So through their hate toward me, they disowned me, and have tried to kill me on several separate occasions."

"That is fucked up." Toshiru claimed, with Myra scowling toward him.

"Perhaps, he's just trying to protect you." Lord Karite suggested.

"From what?" Naruto questioned."

"Herself"

"Myself?" Hinata questioned.

"Your mother was quite... rambunctious, when she got older. Around the ages of puberty, that is. After that, your mother was never the same person. Maybe... he just didn't want you to turn into her. After all, you already have her stunning appearance, and her high pitched voice."

"I don't want anything to do with my mother. She left me and my sister, thirteen years ago. I don't want to have any relation to anyone, I can't even trust."

"Then that theory doesn't make sense. What happened after she left?"

"Two days later. I found this sword on my bed. It was kinda small. But, as I found, extremely dangerous. There was a letter. I still remember what it said."

_To my dearest daughter,_

_This is a sword passed down though our families generations. It has seen many battles. Not only from me,_

_but from your ancestors, all leading up to the very first Hyuga. My time with this treasured weapon has now come to an end as I_

_have completed the task that each user must obey. Although you may not understand why these tasks is important, or even what this_

_task may be. But now it is your turn to fulfill your destiny as a Hyuga from the Divinity. Keep this weapon close,_

_and treat it kindly. Do this and it will be of great aid in many future battles that you will win. But be wary, this sword may only be_

_used by one such as you and me who know the forbidden divinities. Never let anyone in our clan possess knowledge of this sword,_

_nor of the past four years I spent teaching you the forbidden divinities. Also please take care of your sister for me._

_For I am not sure I will return. Use this sword and your knowledge wisely._

_With Love,_

_From your mother, Hyuga Hikari_

"H'm..... perplexing, if I do say so myself. Have you ever shown this 'sword' to your family members?"

"There were a couple of times around being 15 when they had found out I had it. After that they treated me even worse." Hinata recalled.

"Do you have it with you?" Lord Karite questioned. Hinata nodded.

"May I see it?"

She was very reluctant after recalling back her mothers note, but still handed the Karite leader a sword that she had carried on her back. But, she did it with much caution. He looked at it very carefully. Examining it to its very last detail. He then handed it back to the Hyuga girl, who immediately shoved it back into its sheath.

"So?"

"It seems this is the sword of divinities…. It's the one your mother had for sure. Your father fears for his life and Neji's. For, I remember quite clearly, the day you mother, Hikari, had killed her own father and older brother. Hiashi fears that you in possession of this sword will lead to his own demise."

"But I would never hurt my father. Besides, why should father worry about Neji. We're not really brother and sister. It just doesn't seem right. I've never hurt anything without a real cause."

"Well Hinata you do always call Neji your Nii-San." Naruto added

"But I don't want to hurt anyone!"

At this moment the ground had began to shake. More and More violently with each passing second. Lord Karite looked down. The ground in the middle of the training area had begun to crack. He immediately got everyone to the sidelines, making sure they were near a pillar in case something crashed down. Then there came two foul looking demons. One is blue the other purple. They look at the two Akutenshi. The purple one, pride, grabbed Hinata from behind the pillar, while the blue one lunged for Myra. Myra dodged accurately. While her brother hit the creature in the chin. Kiba had immediately gone on one side of the creature that held Hinata, with Akamaru on the opposing side. "Gatsuuga!" The monster threw Hinata and moved just enough for the Inuzuka and his dog.

Upon Hinata being thrown Myra had grabbed Hinata by the forehead protector on the Hyuga's neck and pulled her back standing up. Although Hinata didn't remain standing for long since Myra once again dragged Hinata to get her out of the way of the blue demon, lust. Hinata shoved Myra to get her to let go and then ran after the purple creature. Naruto looked at Hinata. She nodded. She then ran very swiftly right to the demon. Kiba and Akamaru grabbed a very thin, invisible string and began to head toward the demon. Right before running into the beast Hinata slid in between the creature's legs. Which were now being loosely tied by invisible string?

"Rasengan!" Naruto charged toward the ruler of pride. It was about to move, but Kiba and Akamaru pulled the string making the creature lean forward. Right onto the Rasengan Naruto had created. The three, well four including Akamaru turned to go and get the other demon. But stopped at seeing the Karites handling everything fine.

Myra and her brother stood in front of the monster. It tried to hit her; she dodged left, with speed that could match Lee. She noticed its eyes follow her cautiously. She jumped, and saw the creature follow her movement. She pulled out a scythe from her back. She looked at her brother, and he moved behind the monster. Without notice from Myra's distraction. Myra ran for the Ruler of Lust. Then she jumped and did another flip off the beast's chest, while throwing the scythe to her brother. He Spun it a couple times; a second head appeared on the opposing side of the weapon. Then he made it into two, half sized scythes. He came behind the creature and dug the weapons into its shoulders. Pulling it down the ground. From where Toshiru reconnected the Scythe and put his foot on it to make sure the monster did not move.

Myra who was still in the air then spun up and faced the Ruler of Lust. "Katon: kaji bakudan" (fire style: Fire bomb) With this she moves her hand in a weird gesture, in it you see the word 'fire' written in Japanese characters. She throws the sign at the Ruler of Lust. Toshiru removes the scythe and backs up. As it goes through the air in turns into a fire ball. Direct hit. Both demons are defeated. For now. The ground begins quake again. Everyone takes their cue to move to the side. They 'dead' monsters fall between the plates of crumbling earth, which reform minutes later.

"This isn't good. You all knew what those two things were right?" Lord Karite questioned.

"Sin lords" a couple people agreed.

"They must be after Myra and I." Hinata interjected.

"Why would you say that? Naruto said.

"The Sin lord, pride, had gone after Hinata first. While the other, lust had gone after me. Clearly something…. Or someone in Hell wants us bad."

"But why?" Myra asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what."

"The fact that you and I just happen to be-"

"Very unlucky for demons to want you" Lord Karite interjected, covering Hinata's mouth.

"Now these demons must be very desperate to come here. Myra, I fear it is no longer safe for you here. If I may ask this of you Hinata, can you take my daughter back with you and the boys? It is probably safer for the both of you to be together."

"Of course Lord Karite."

"Myra go pack up a few of your things. Make sure it is light enough to bring. And take your familiar with you.

"Of course father."

Myra immediately went back into the Karite manor to pack up, with her dog trailing behind her.

"Hinata, I do really hate to ask to keep my daughter with you. But she is much safer with a Hyuga then she would be with us.

"Why is it she doesn't know of her Akutenshi heritage?" Hinata questioned.

"To put things as simply as possible, I'll cut to the chase. Thirteen years ago your mother left. She had come to kill Myra's mother. Myra was forced to watch the devastating event, her and her cousin, Hagi that is. For years Myra was afraid and confused. Those events would not leave her. So while Myra's body had developed into a young lady, her mind had suffered. Quite frankly she has, not the intelligence of twelve year old, but more per se, she has more of a child-like conception of life and the things around her. Which you may have noted from our little disagreement."

"I still don't understand what her mother's death has to do with her not being knowledgeable of her heritage." Hinata said, baffled

"I never thought she was mentally mature enough to handle something like that. After all it is the main cause that your mother killed poor Yuki."

"I see."

"Well perhaps we can mature her with her visit to Kohona. If you want we can even have Tsunade look at her. She's the best medical Nin in the whole village. She might be able to help. Besides, Myra will need a mandatory check up once she comes anyway." Kiba suggested

"Forcing her to mature will not be needed, although you are permitted to do what you want to her if she helps her age naturally."

"Okay guys I'm ready." Myra said

"Fine, let's go then"

_**Okay guys I'm sorry this took forever, but I have a lot on my mind lately. Plus doing this in a new writing format so you can actually tell who is saying what wasn't very easy. But Just tell me if it's better.... oh and sorry the action was really short…. There was still action though!**_


	5. Ramen

_**(Yawn)....**_

"How much longer" Myra asked.

"You've got to be kidding me, we just left. You're not going to be like this the entire time are you?" Hinata said

"Well, it's boring!"

"Then let's talk. What rank are you, ninja wise." Naruto asked

"Anbu"

"How the Fu- You know what.... I won't even ask."

"…I'm bored again."

"Shut up already!!!" Hinata yells.

Myra immediately jumped and hid behind Kiba. Who had looked at her questionably? She had grabbed a hold of his arm. He tried to get her off. No luck. Eventually he had just given up on it. Myra from time and again would look at Hinata with a curious look. This had annoyed the hell out of Hinata.

"You're really childish, you know that." Hinata shot.

"I am not!"

"My only question is that does your puerility reflect upon your intelligence?"

"First off I'm not a child. Secondly it does not!"

((("Hey Kiba," Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"What does that Sentence Hinata said mean?"

"(Sigh) you're such a dumbass....")))

"What is the square root of pi?" The Hyuga asked.

"1.7724538509055160272981674833411 That's as far as I can go."

"Damn. I can't even do that." Naruto uttered.

"Well… I'm older than you so I have every right to call you childish!" (Insert raspberry)

"I'm tired now."

"How can you be tired, the sun is just starting to rise?" Naruto said

"She's nocturnal, remember." Kiba said.

"(Yawn)"

"Well guess what, you're staying up, because none of us are tired."

"I don't want to!"

"Ugh, I swear you are the most annoying little brat I think I've met in my entire life!"

"I am not!"

"Well than prove it"

Myra just turns her head away. She knows she is extremely childish. But she can't help it. It's just how she is. Although she hates it even more when people constantly remind her of how she acts. She was honestly about to cry. And it didn't help that she was still clutching onto Kiba's arm. But she just remained silent. That second she promised herself that she would do _**anything (insert evil plan)**_ to loose her old habits. She never had friends because of it. And she certainly wasn't going to loose these ones because of it.

Hinata looks at her cousin. She can tell that she had hurt Myra's feelings. But, she had only seen this girl for a little less than an hour and she has already begun to stand on Hinata's last nerve. And for someone who's usually shy and quiet, it's near impossible to even get down to that nerve. But she guessed that she could tolerate her cousin. At least for a little while. I mean, how bad could it be?

_**Later that day**_

"Hey, Myra, can you help me get some firewood?"

"Um sure…. Kiba, right?"

"Yeah, now come on."

"So…."

"So……"

"Uh… how long did you know Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Well, we met about thirteen years ago. But I haven't seen her since."

"And you remember her?"

"Her, Neji, her father, and…." Myra said drifting into thought.

"And who?"

"Her mother"

"Mother? I didn't even know she had one!" Kiba said with a laugh.

"Of course she has one. Nobody can't not have one."

"Just kidding."

"I don't get it"

"Well, no one has had eye nor ear of Hinata's mom. Ever."

"(Yawn)"

"Still tired huh?"

"Yeah." Myra admitted

"Well we have enough wood, let's head back." Kiba said.

"What the hell took the both of you so long?" Naruto said looking at the two.

"Busy making out" Kiba said with a grin.

"Wait, what? I never!" Myra yelled.

All the others laughed. Except Myra, who had been as red as a tomato? (A simile….Yay me)

"Naruto and I already set up our tent. The both of you can handle yours now."

Kiba begins to set up his tent. While Myra just watches him. After a little while Akamaru begins to bark. Kiba looks up to see two red eyes looking at him.

"How come you're not setting up a tent?"

"I don't use tents. Generally I just climb a tree and sleep on a comfortable branch."

"We can't have that, c'mon, I'll share my tent with you"

"You don't ha-"

"I insist Myra."

"Ugh, fine" She said walking toward Kiba's tent.

. They each switch into night clothes. Kiba wore a pair of red boxer briefs. Myra on the other hand, wore a black bra that had red lining with a black coloured fishnet shirt (oh how concealing) over it. Along with a pair of _**very**_ short black shorts.

"What's with you?" Myra said, looking at the boy with a hyper nose bleed.

"It's .... I um... get nose bleeds when it's cool out."

"It's kinda warm out though."

"Did I say cool.... I meant warm.... hehehe"

"Right...."

Kiba had lain down, along with Myra. She was automatically out like a light. (Supposedly) But right before Kiba had fallen asleep; Myra mumbled something sounding like "puppy" causing the Inuzuka to look toward her. Her hand moved. Like, as if it were looking for something. Then her hand crossed his briefs, practically touching his (soon to be erect) manhood, causing him to jump. Her fingers slowly crawled up over to the elastic of his briefs and tugged them slightly, as if attempting to pull them down. Her hand moved up to his stomach and felt the hair on it; he gave her the "WTF are you doing" kind of look. Then she pretty much clutched onto him. Kiba sighed as she mumbled "puppy" once more with a smile.

"Just figures, she's one of those clingy kinds of people." He sighed.

To make it a little easier for the both of them to sleep, Kiba carefully eased her on top of him. Her arms moved around him and clung around him and she laid her head down onto his chest. He squirmed a little due to, **A.** hot half naked chick on him, **B.** Big time boner, **C. **Hot half naked chick in a well enough position to ride him. He sighed and tried to go to sleep, except for the fact Myra moved her hips ever so slightly, whenever he was about to fall into a slumber.

"I better not got a bad case of blue balls in the morning" He said to himself as he finally drifted into sleep.

"(Yawn) It's good to see the both of you finally awake." Hinata said looking at Myra and Kiba.

"The both of you didn't have a late night last night, did you" Naruto said with a snicker.

"It's not my fault. She was all bugging me last night." Kiba said. Even though it was pretty much a lie. Who wouldn't want to be hugged, and technically groped by a hot half naked chick?

"Sorry, I'm used to sleeping next to Yami...."

"I take it you like to call her 'puppy'."

"She's my itty bitty puppy!" Myra yelled.

Kiba just looked at her and shook his head.

"Well we already ate. The both of you will just have to wait until we get to Kohona, cause' Naruto and I are already preparing to leave." Hinata said.

"Darn.... Well whatever. You're helping me take down the tent and what-not" Kiba said, looking at Myra.

She listened to him without controversy. It was a lot easier than he expect. Some evil Goth girl and she pretty much just let him get away with it. Weird...

They once more, continued walking through the forest. **You know what.... Fuck this! Nothing interesting happened, now they're at the Kohona gates!**

"I can't believe we went all the way there just to bring this nut-case back to Kohona." Hinata said

"I'm not crazy! Where on earth did you get that from? Better yet, why the hell do you keep insulting me?!"

"Ya know something. Honestly I don't think Hinata has ever acted like this before. She's always rather quiet." Naruto says.

"Plus there are the factors of her low self esteem and Naruto being here. It is rather peculiar." Kiba agreed

"So she doesn't always act like a total bitch."

"No." The boys said in unison. With Hinata glaring at them.

At the gates the two guards look at Myra with a questionable and somewhat curious look. While the Anbu who were on top of the wall glared distastefully. Myra though, was entirely unaware of these gestures. Although she had a feeling that made her stomach turn as she walked through the gates. Then again she could also be hungry since Hinata had her miss breakfast....

Sakura and Kakashi wait anxiously for Naruto. Especially since Sakura doesn't like it whenever Hinata and Naruto are on a mission together. She knows how much Hinata adores Naruto. Sakura needs Naruto as a backup incase her plans with Sasuke are to immediately diminish. And if Naruto and Hinata are out alone on a mission, who the hell knows what Hinata may do?

"Hello you....four?" Kakashi said looking at the girl with glasses. "H'm.... you look familiar, do I know you."

"Well I don't know you...."

"What's your name?"

"Karite Myra"

"I knew a Karite, but it certainly was no Myra. Are you sure that's your name."

"Yes." Myra said with an agitated hiss in her voice.

"H'm weird. Anyway, it's nice to see you all back in good health."

"Oh so just because they went to the moon village you people thing that they wouldn't be?! You are really getting on my nerves!" Myra said looking at the White Fangs son.

"Oh no that's not what I- Hey where'd Sakura and Naruto go?"

"Sakura dragged Naruto away a few minutes ago."

"Oh... I knew that."

"Well I have to take this one back to see my family. Then to Tsunade. This day is going to kill me."

"Meanie" Myra mumbled. Causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

"I'm home." Hinata said to no one in particular.

"You owe me 1000 yen." Hiashi said.

"Godamnit! You just had to come back alive didn't you?" Neji said angrily walking upstairs.

"He seems nice." Myra said sarcastically.

Hiashi looks up at the Karite. "Well not only did you survive your visit to the Karites, but you brought one with you." Hiashi said looking at his daughter.

"Why do y'all think that whenever a person comes to us Karites, that they'll come back dead!?" Myra yelled angrily.

"The Hyugas and Karites have bad history together. You should know this Yuki."

"YUKI?!?! That's my mom's name you dumbass!!!" Myra roared. "My name is Myra. Repeat it. MY-RA"

Hiashi jumped slightly and looked at the girl. "All of you Karites think you have more authority than Hyugas. Well guess what. You don't. I'll call you whatever I want and you'll live with it."

"You'll call me by my name or I'll kick your ass." Myra proclaimed.

"You brought back the brattiest one too." Lord Hiashi snarls.

"I ain't no brat so get your facts straight. Now you better get apologizing before I really do have to get a can of whoop ass on ya."

"Try me."

Myra grabbed him and was able to send him to the ground. Then she pulled a scythe and held it to his hair.

"Ya mind a tellin' me what's my name now."

"Myra...... Myra, Karite." He said in a defeated tone.

"I- I um... I think I'm going to g-go to Ichiraku's. I am g-getting kinda hungry." Hinata says crawling back into her tiny shell.

Myra looks up at the Hinata, "You're taking me with you, ya Hypocrite. I'm starving."

"Why didn't you eat breakfast then?"

"I was sleeping, dumbass."

"Why were you so tired?" Hinata asked.

"Because I can be, stop asking me so many damn questions and take me to that itchyraku place."

"It's called Ichiraku. Not itchyraku."

"Just take me already!" Myra yelled.

Neji looked at the Karite as he walked down the stairs. "Well that sounded kinda perverted...." He said.

Hinata just looked up at him and sighed. "Come Myra. Let's go." Hinata said walking towards the door.

"Finally!" She said running behind Hinata.

They made it to Ichiraku's to find Kiba, Naruto, and sadly Sakura were already there.

"H-hi guys." Hinata said meekly.

"Hello Hinata, come for a little ramen to I suppose." Naruto said with his normal grin.

"Who's she?" Sakura said distastefully.

"I'm Myra Karite."

"I am Sakura Hurano."

"I didn't ask what your name was, and quite frankly, I really don't care." Myra said apathetically.

Sakura looked at her with a surprised look. "Are you talking to me?"

"Not any more. I hate to socialize with the Ugly." Myra said taking a seat in between Kiba and Hinata.

"You're socializing with Hinata." Sakura uttered cleverly, causing Hinata to shoot her a look.

"She's hot. You're not. Are we clear....? Sakura Whoreano, was it?"

She turned away in disgust.

"Man Myra, you got guts to tell of Sakura like that. No one ever does, she's always acting like a total bitch." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him with that enraged look and looked as though she was about to throw a hard punch at him. But by the time it got near him, Myra was already standing in front of him, Sakura's fist caught in her palm. "I'd leave now if I were you." Myra said. Sakura stood and looked up at the Karite with a look in her eyes meant to challenge Hinata's cousin. Myra dug her nails into Sakura's fist and began to twist her wrist. Sakura went onto the ground and Myra pulled Sakura's arm all the way behind her back. "Leave, now." Myra uttered, releasing Sakura's arm. Making Sakura bolt down the street. The heiress took her seat once more.

"Wow..." The boys said in unison.

"I don't like to be fucked with." Myra said simply.

"Do you like to get fucked then?" Kiba said putting his arm around her. Hinata turned away from Naruto and elbowed Kiba into his stomach, making him pull away from the Goth girl.

"Next time I aim lower." Hinata threatened.

Naruto laughed. "Well all this excitement is making me hungry. May I have another bowl of ramen?" Naruto said with a grin.

"What's ramen?" Hinata's cousin asked. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Myra, this is a ramen shop." Hinata told her cousin.

"So it's a food...."

"You've got to be kidding me if they don't have ramen in the Moon Village." Naruto said.

"Well I've never heard of it." The Karite replied.

"If it's your first time then, would you like a menu?" Ayame asked.

"Can it be made with eel?" Myra asked.

"Ewe...." Hinata uttered, appearing to be about to throw up.

"Okay then, how about.... crab...?"

"Stop choosing the foods that I hate, it's making me nauseous."

"Godamnit! I'll have one with shrimp then! And I don't care who says otherwise." Myra snarled.

"Okay then one shrimp ramen coming up." Ichiraku said.

"Thank you." Myra said calmly. Then she turned toward Hinata with a disgruntled look. "How can you hate seafood?"

"How can you like it?" Hinata shot back.

"So all you eat is regular meat, and no seafood?" Myra said, setting Hinata up.

"Well, I guess. I really don't like it."

"No wonder why you weigh so much." Myra said grinning.

"I do not!" She said turning red.

After that they had eaten in peace. The only strange thing was that Hinata didn't eat as much as usual. (Wonder why) Otherwise, all went on as usual. Naruto had 17 bowls, Hinata had 5. Kiba had 7 bowls, Myra ate 13.

"And you call me fat." Hinata said.

"What, I missed breakfast...."

The Hyuga sighed. "Well we have to go take you to the Hokage now."

"The Hokage isn't a perverted guy who's going to try to get into bed with me is he?" Myra asked.

"Firstly, the Hokage's a girl. And secondly, why would you ask."

"Cause that's what are Kirakage is like."

"Let's go."

"If you plan on expanding, the moon village would be a good place to start." Myra said to Ichiraku. Failing to persuade him.

"Now." Hinata uttered grabbing her cousin.

_**This is rather long. Not bad if I do say so myself. Well anyway, I got a math question for you. From left to right, what was the order they were sitting in while at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop? (Including Sakura)**_


End file.
